Full Guidelines
These are Full Guidelines to follow: * Spread the word: Don't be shy. Talk about comics and geek culture in your spaces, and defend it against the smears and lies. Comic book nerds are not "sexist" or "racist" and no amount of normal chat-lobby trash talk has ever made us so. We're here to assure you, you're not insane, you're not alone in this. But you have to do something about this if you don't want it to become well accepted orthodontic normality. A smear unchallenged will eventually be accepted as truth, and the cycle has to be broken. When you see and hear these accusations, demand proof. Never just listen and believe, and encourage others not to either. * Be An Informed Consumer: Learn about the comics media from each other & why they've been attacked for so many decades until today. Know that every click you give to a link from a site like a corrupt news application that slanders you puts money into their pocket & rewards them for their horrible behavior. Use an archiving site like https://archive.is/ to show their content to others without giving them revenue, and become acquainted with the names and social media accounts of the personalities of these sites who write their articles. Learn the personalities behind big names like the Milkshake Crew. A fair warning however? You may not like what you see. * Join The Discussion: This board on Discord or other places of discussion, such as Twitter, 8chan, Reddit & so on, are the main #ComicsGate hubs. If you want to get involved, visit these sites more often & get acclimated to their free-speech, free expression & freedom of art focused culture. If you have a question or an idea that you would like addressed, speak up! You are among friends in places that you never dreamed of. Get active on Twitter and Gab and check out the other #Gates and #s to connect with more people individually. * Fight The Battles #ComicsGate makes it our calling to engage the corrupt individuals, sites & advertisers who do business with them. Whenever they rear their ugly heads & say or do something abhorrent, do not let it go unchallenged, speak up, tell others what just happened, let the public know. Save any & all information by any means you can. Remember that you are dealing with people who are corrupt, they don't care about fighting fair, they will attempt to do damage control, they will try to delete what you find, dampen conversation & silence you if they can, they're not interested in the truth, no one interested in the truth would dare try to destroy any info. And on that note, tread carefully, be sure to stay safe, these are people who, once or twice will try to get you banned from social media, get you fired from your job, expose your personal info, etc. If someone or a site puts out an article or comment attacking their own consumers, or lying about us & our culture, we voice our displeasure. Archiving their popular articles & sharing them widely also reduces the number of clicks their views get, which costs them further revenue. We're here to record save & organize said pieces of info. In the end, this is our goal. To not let history die to protect self righteous, corrupt, hypocrites with so many skeletons in their closet that telling the truth for them is not an option, & who's very intention is to destroy our hobby to please somthing that, in essence, can never be pleased. Take care & welcome aboard